


Eat Something

by UltraStreep



Category: The Devil Wears Prada (2006)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-11
Updated: 2018-06-11
Packaged: 2019-05-21 02:50:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14906915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UltraStreep/pseuds/UltraStreep
Summary: Miranda should eat, but it's not food she's hungry for.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> My very first fic. All mistakes are mine.

Miranda sat down on the chair behind her desk in her home study, crossed her legs and answered her ringing cell phone.

  
“Hello my darlings, how was your flight?”

  
“Long" Caroline grouched, “but Dad was waiting for us in arrivals.”

  
“That’s wonderful Bobsey," Miranda replied trying to sound happy for her daughters.

  
“Yeah and he’s taking us to get ice cream on the way home” Cassidy added clearly excited by the idea.

  
Miranda made a disgusted sound “Cassidy you shouldn't eat ....”

  
“Mooom" Cassidy whined “You promised you wouldn’t do that.”

  
Miranda sighed, “I’m sorry Bobsey I did. You are free to eat whatever you wish whilst on vacation with your father."

  
“Thanks Mom," they both replied, “are you still at the office?” Caroline asked.

  
“No Bobsey I just got home."

  
“Then make sure you don’t forget to eat” her eldest by 5 minutes said in a stern tone sounding eerily close to her own.

  
Miranda looked to the closed door of her office and smiled.

  
“Mom I mean it, i know what you are like when we are not there, you forget to eat properly and it’s not good for you."

  
“Yes darling” she replied automatically, her attention now diverted.

  
Caroline sighed, it was like banging her head against a brick wall trying to get her mother to look after herself.

  
“Mom we have to go now the car has just pulled up, promise us you will eat."

  
“Be good for your father, have fun, I will call you tomorrow my darlings.”

  
“MOM!!"

  
“Yes, now stop fussing I promise that as soon as I end this call I will eat something, she replied feeling her face flush and grateful that they were not video calling.

  
“Ok, don’t miss us too much we love you.”

  
“And I love you, both of you."

  
Ending the call Miranda looked over to the door again and licked her lips, her blue eyes clouding slightly with desire.

  
Andrea was gloriously naked, dressed only in her black 4 inch Prada shoes her arms were stretched up above her head tied together with the white Hermes scarf Miranda had worn all day, and secured by the hook on the back of the office door.

  
“Now” Miranda said, her voice low as she stood up and rounded her desk towards Andrea “where were we?"

  
Andrea swallowed hard and couldn’t help but squirm at the look of raw desire in Miranda’s eyes.

  
“I believe you were about to eat something.”

  
Miranda gracefully sunk to her knees in front of Andrea and placed a small kiss to the inside of her left thigh, hearing a loud groan from above she smirked.

  
“Hmmmm" Miranda purred, “Bon appetite to me,” she whispered as she leant forward to taste Andrea for the first time.


	2. Eat Something

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Andrea is still tied to the back of the door and Miranda is still hungry. Contains nothing but smut, all mistakes are still mine

Miranda leaned in between toned thighs and slowly dragged her tongue through the wetness she found there.

“ Jesus Fuck" Andrea cursed, her hips jerking violently towards Miranda's hot mouth.

Miranda smirked again pleased at the response her tongue had evoked in the young Brunette.

“You are so wet,” she murmured, running her hands up the back of smooth legs to grasp a firm arse “you are positively dripping for me."

Taking Andrea’s right ankle she lifted it so her Prada clad foot was rested on her left shoulder, not caring a jot if it ruined her blouse. Andrea looked delicious, swollen and wet spread open before her. Her mouth watered as she leant forward again for another long slow lick.

“Oh fuck yes," Andrea groaned again biting down on her bottom lip, “you have no idea how long I’ve wanted your mouth on me."

Miranda drew back just enough to look up at her assistant with a raised eyebrow, her own clit throbbed at the confession.

“Really?" Miranda said drawing out the word “do tell.”

“Surely you know the affect your voice has on me? the way you say my name has me constantly wet.”

“Is that so?” She replied sounding almost bored by the conversation. 

“God yes, between your voice, those pinstripe power suits and all the heated once overs, I’ve been masturbating to thoughts of you for months."

Miranda groaned and clenched her thighs together, she hated to admit it but Andrea had been the subject of her own heated dreams for months now too. Taking Andreas clit into her mouth she sucked hard and felt a rush of desire coat her chin Miranda groaned again Andrea cursed again.

“Oh God your mouth feels so fucking good."

“You taste divine," Miranda said now swirling her tongue around the hard nub, enjoying the texture and taste on her tongue.

Holding the leg on her shoulder out with her left hand, her right still stroking and squeezing wherever she could reach, she teased Andrea's entrance with the tip of her tongue before pushing inside.

Andrea arched her back and pulled on her restraints. As erotic as it was to be tied up at the mercy of Miranda Priestly she ached to touch the older woman.

“Please Miranda I need to touch you, please untie me” she begged.

Miranda shook her head in the negative her silky white locks brushing against Andrea’s skin.

“Did I, or did I not inform you that there would be consequences if you persisted in distracting me in the office?”

At the silence she bit the inside of Andrea's thigh.

“Yes” Andrea squeaked as Miranda trust her tongue back inside once more before continuing.

“Yes what?”

“Yes Miranda."

“And have you ever known me not to follow through on a threat?”

“Nn no" Andrea stuttered as brown eyes looked down into blue.

Miranda smiled showing all her teeth and replaced her tongue with two slim fingers, entering her hard and deep Andrea’s breath caught in her throat at the sudden fullness.

“Oh my god, Oh Jesus Miranda...fuck yes."

Miranda started slow but had soon set a punishing pace with her right hand, ignoring the slight ache in her knees; grateful in the moment for choosing plush carpet for her office over wooden flooring.

Andrea’s moaning pleas were getting louder, desire soaked the Editors hand, hips kept time with thrusts. Miranda could feel Andrea was getting close and suddenly making her young assistant come was all she could think about.

Standing with a strength in her legs she didn’t know she had, her fingers still thrusting hard and deep, she rose up to press the length of her clothed body against Andrea’s naked one.

Dipping her head Miranda sucked an already hard nipple into her mouth, and felt Andrea’s sex clench around her fingers in response.

Andrea wrapped a leg around the back of Miranda’s wanting her as close as possible as she pushed her chest out to encourage more attention.

Releasing the nipple with a small pop Miranda moved to the other side to repeat her ministrations.

After a few more minutes of sucking and biting Miranda joined their mouths together in a heated kiss, her tongue immediately seeking out Andrea’s. 

At the first touch of tongues Andrea was glad of her restraints as her knees gave way beneath her, she grabbed blindly for the hook above her Her tongue now trusting in time with her fingers, Miranda felt Andrea start to tremble.

“Oh God I’m going to come" she murmered against her mouth.

Breaking off the kiss Miranda moved her mouth to Andrea’s ear.

“You are not allowed to come until I say so" she ordered softly.

Andrea made a sound of protest in the back of her throat.

“Oh please let me, im so close."

“Poor Andrea” Miranda mocked “so hot and wet and aching to come for me."

Andrea was breathing hard now, her body covered in a sheen of sweat as Miranda continued to whisper in her ear.

“You have no idea how many times I have pictured you naked with my fingers buried deep inside you.”

Andrea bit her lip again on a whine, Jesus if Miranda didn’t stop talking like that she wasn’t going to stop herself from coming.

“The moment you sauntered into my office in those Chanel boots I wanted to bend you over my desk and fuck you raw."

At that Andrea let out a scream and came hard against Miranda’s hand, crushing her fingers in a vice grip as she bucked and thrashed on the back of the door Slumping forward she rested her forehead on Miranda’s shoulder as she tried to get her breathing and pounding heart under control.

On hearing what could only be described as a growl she lifted her head to meet darkened blue eyes filled with lust and anger.

“I gave you explicit instructions not to come without my permission" she admonished as she untied Andreas wrists from the back of the door letting her arms drop down.

“I know and I’m sorry but..”

“Details of your incompetence do not interest me young lady” she replied cutting off whatever excuse she was about to hear, “i do not tolerate disobedience, now bend over the desk.”


End file.
